powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 45: Human Bomb, Jun!
is the forty-fifth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode had replaced with the word human to the living making the title as "Jun, The Living Bomb!". Synopsis When Jun is unexpectedly separated due to a clash of Gear and Silva's weapons, Doctor Man takes advantage by forcing a micro bomb onto Yellow4 to destroy Bio Robo. Plot The episode begins where the Biomen fought most of the mechaclones which happens to be Farrah's squad while being aided by Mettzler. When the Biomen attempts to defeat Mettzler with Bio Electron Charge, it was interuppted by the neomechagigan, Baroque Megas which piloted by Farrah. As demonstrates the mechagigans abilities, Bio Hunter Silva intervenes and became amused to see the Biomen beaten. He attempts to shoot them with his blasters but he manages to hit Yellow4 to make her weakened much to everyone's surprise as Farrah attempts to finish her off putting her in mid air while zapping her out. It was interrupted again by Silva by zapping her with her blaster to make Yellow4 teleported. Farrah was furious for Silva's interference she attacks him making the Biomen escape to find Yellow4's whereabouts. At downtown Tokyo, a weakened Jun was wondering around the area due to the anti-bio weapon wielded by Bio Hunter Silva. Therefore, the Bio Team continues their search for Jun's whereabouts while Farrah and her squad along with Farrah Cat trying to pursue Silva. Jun continues to wonder in the city but only to be pursued by a man which happens to be a disguised mechaclone. At the Neo Empire Base, Monster just found Jun wondering at downtown Tokyo as Farrah arrives to be informed by him. Mason also tells her about the combining powers between her ray from her mecha and Silva's bio weapon to make a teleportation effect and Doctor Man has a plan who arrives to tell them that Jun's Bio Energy is extremely low and he gives it to Farrah to examine the headband which happens to be a micro bomb. Doctor Man tells her to observe Jun if she wears it as he will do it for the rest. Back at Tokyo, Shirou and Hikaru continues to find Jun's whereabouts while Shingo and Ryuta does the same. But they are unaware that Jun was there when they regroup as Ryuta stated that they will never find her again. As the group continues to find her, Jun saw them but not knowing she was there. At night, Jun was confronted by Baroque Megas which is piloted by Farrah as it attempts to attack with some illusion techniques such as one of its mask. Jun quickly runs while being chased by a giant mask. At the Bio Base, Peebo just found Jun's location due to her Bio Energy had glowed on her eyes making the other Biomen find her. Jun continues to hide from the mechagigan despite her weakened state, she was still attacked even letting her down on the ground to knock her unconscious. Farrah and Farrah Cat successfully implanted the micro bomb within the headband by replacing her normal headband before the other Biomen found her. Jun finally recovers from being weakened as Peebo alerts them about the Baroque Megas making the Biomen fight it. However, they are unaware that Jun's headband was replaced with another headband with a micro bomb implanted on it. As the Bio Robo fights the mecha, Doctor Man orders Mason to activate the micro bomb within Jun's headband while inside their base which it succeed making the Bio Robo put on emergency shut down as Peebo informs them about the situation until the mecha attacks it. They are unaware that it was Jun as Yellow4 has a micro bomb equipped on her headband despite both Green2 and Blue3 are trying to find out the cause. Peebo informs the Bio Robo not to give up until they found the micro bomb within Jun's headband much to her horrible shock. Red1 let Bio Robo to jump so high to escape so that Yellow4 revert back into Jun to remove the bomb on her headband. She removes it quickly and hits an arrow shot along with her headband with a micro bomb to explode and Jun was luckily saved while being regroup by her team. Doctor Man was furious about their plan backfired, he orders Farrah and her group to annihilate them. Jun was angry at Farrah for what she had done to her, she transforms into Yellow4 as the Biomen intercepts most of the mechaclones as Yellow4 destroys one of them with her Bio Arrow. When Mettzler intercepts the Biomen even choking both Red1 and Pink5, Yellow4 manages to hit its arm with her Bio Arrow to get them free and allowing the group to defeat Mettzler with Bio Electron Charge. The Biomen finally regroup to get inside the Bio Robo after being confronted by Baroque Megas piloted by Farrah. The Bio Robo finally wields the Super Maser to stop the mecha by hitting it. Farrah attempts to make another illusion technique within the mecha and zapping it with its Death Ray. Despite her efforts, the mecha was quickly defeated by the Bio Robo's Bio Particle Cut after it deflects the ray using its Bio Shield long enough to destroy it making Farrah flee by emergency jet. After the incident, the Biomen are having fun in downtown Tokyo as they also bought some frozen ice cones as both Jun and Hikaru have long ice cream from their cones while Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta have shorter as they continue to hang out together. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *Shingo regains his primary outfit since Episode 16 as he wears a white undershirt instead of red and white stripped polo shirt. *Jun regains her second outfit in this episode until the finale. *As Bio Hunter Silva hits Jun with his blaster as Yellow4, is a reference to what happened to Mika as Yellow4 in Episode 10 where Mason hits with the same anti-bio weapon. In Jun's case, she was extremely weakened after getting hit. *As Jun hit by the death ray from Baroque Megas, it was seen in animation where she was telepatically move up and down to the ground of the building as the actor makes a stunt while not getting fall on the ground. *Jun is not seen without her headband after she removes it due to the micro bomb implanted by Doctor Man. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes